


Hot Spring

by RLycandir



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLycandir/pseuds/RLycandir
Summary: The Vestige; ever honey-tongued gets Sotha Sil out of his Clockwork City, so they can spend some quality couple time together.[Rewritten]
Relationships: Sotha Sil/Female Bosmer Vestige, Sotha Sil/Female Vestige, Sotha Sil/Vestige
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Hot Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote this.. Soooo I guess it's better-er now.  
> This is the first ... smoot I've ever written, this is just its second incarnation.  
> Leave a kudo, and or comment it you want :V preferably a kudo because comments make me nervous to read lmao.

The Vestige her head on her hands as she observed Sotha Sil from a distance. The Bosmer woman had somehow managed to find spare time, and convince Sotha Sil to spend an few hours together. Then again who couldn’t The Vestige charm? It seemed everyone nowadays was under an spell she never cast.

When Valsirenn had mentioned that Sotha Sil had taken an liking to her she had assumed it was because of her status as The Prisoner. Someone who could never be bound by so called fate. Surprisingly when it came to to woman he had been genuine, and still was. Secretly though she waited the day he’d ask her for something ridiculous, like blood, or to participate in one of his never ending experiments.

The Vestige heard her name being called, his voice resonating more than if did off the stoney walls of the hidden hot spring. It was an pleasant surprise to find tucked away near her recently bought house in the Rift. The small cavern was lit by small magical lanterns now. A few feet away was an wooden platform housing tables, chairs, and warm furs. An abode meant for relaxation surely.

The woman shook her hear snapping out of thoughts, and looked upwards to find the so called God standing near the ledge. He was unrobed now, even taking off the helm, which The Vestige had thought made him look much like an bird. They now were both naked before each other. The Vestiges’ eyes widen before quickly looking away, surprisingly in all her insane travels she had never seen an fully nude male. Despite reading romance novels, and seeing nude drawings nothing really prepared her for it.

Sotha Sil ever observant quickly took note of this shifting from foot to foot, nodding his head down slight, before moving to join The Vestige in the hot, steamy waters. From there he gave her an surprisingly warm smile, eyes crinkling in genuine affection. From across the water the Bosmer had an hand wrapped around on of her antlers. An strange nervous tick the woman had adopted over the past few years. Sotha Sil extended an metal arm outward to the small mer, she reached outwards to grab his hand, which he then used to pull her closer towards himself.

Now the pair sat besides each other, the only sounds being the bubbling waters. The Vestige looked up at Sotha Sil who had been eyeing her from above. The height difference somewhat annoying her. With an huff she moved to sit of his lap facing him. She smiled at him, and reached up to hour her lips slightly above Sils. Their lips brushed together before Sil moved his head to press their mouths together. The kiss was slow, languid, and felt as if it would last lifetimes. Sotha Sil had been the one to moan into the kiss, causing The Vestige to giggle breaking the kiss.

“Are you okay? You sound like an spring wound tight.” , The Vestige teased tucking stray white hair behind one of his pointed ears.

“Forgive me. It has been some… “ , Sotha Sil said slowly. “Time.” He said after taking his paused. The Vestige looked blankly at him before rolling her eyes. He had actually said ‘Time’. Sil took advantage of the moment leaning to kiss at her neck, sucking on the skin slightly. The Bosmer gave an small gasp at the sensations. Suddenly braver than any First Auridon Marine she moved her hip, grinding downwards onto Sotha Sil. Now it was his turn to gasp, and suck in air.

“Are you positive you wish to proceed with this?” , Sotha Sil asked The Vestige.

“… Are you?” , The Vestige quipt at the Clockwork God, holding an small, coy smile on her face. She knew Sotha Sil was always certain, and precise in what he did. She took joy in asking his such questions.

“As welcome as the hot spring is I don’t really think it’s a good place for such things.”, She continued on, eyes glancing around the cavern. Sil nodded in agreement. Suddenly the tall mer stood up taking care not to drop her into the water below. Instead he firmly had his metal hands wrapped around her backside holding her up pressed against his torso. Out of the water the two went. Sil placed her down on the wooden platform full of furs, and pillows. They both dried off an sufficient amount before laying down together on top of the warm saber-cat throw.

The Vestige kissed along Sotha Sils prominent collarbones before continuing down. She had run her fingers lightly down his sides causing him to shiver at the feather light touches. The Vestige sat between Sils’ legs her eyes closed she reached down, down, down before reaching an light dusting of hair. She ran her hand over Sotha Sils’ semi-hard cock opening her eyes. They both let out breath they didn’t know they were holding. She wrapped her hand lightly around his member stroking up with inexperience. He didn’t seem to mind this. Experimentally she wrapped her hand tighter around his, squeezing slightly, she could feel his cock hardening.

She recalled there was an small bottle of oil in her pack, removing her hand she reached for her pack to find it. Sil groaned, and huffed at the loss of small, warm hands. Quickly it was replaced and he sighed contently. The Vestige became stroking faster with one hand, moving the other to fondle his balls. He bucked his hips, thrusting into her hands at the contact. She moved her hand upwards to where foreskin hid the tip of his penis. She stroked down revealing the head dark in color, aroused with blood. Below her Sotha Sil whimpered, and moaned breathily. He was clearly enjoying this.

The Vestige palmed over the tip with an open palm before using her fingertips to tease at the sensitive head. She wondered what it would taste , and feel like in her mouth suddenly. She scooted back slightly, making room to bend down. Slowly she reached her open mouth forward. She now had only the the tip of the tip of his cock in her mouth. The Vestige then moved to talk more in her mouth. Sotha Sil loudly, openly moaned moving his long legs further apart allowing the small woman more access.

She tasted salt, and something slightly bitter. She found that she didn’t mind such an flavor, and swirled her tongue around the swollen tip. Her slippery hand stroked her pulsing cock, rubbing over the vein on the underside of his fully hardened member. He thrusted his hips slightly, holding himself back from forcing himself down her throat. He did not want her hurt the woman he had come to care for.

She could feel him moving his hips in time with her ministrations, it made her feel something deep inside. It felt primal, and uncontrolled, much like the wolf inside her it begged to be let out. The yearning she felt for something her never felt was building inside her just hearing her lover moan, and urger her on. It felt right in a way she could not describe. The thought made her take more of his cock into her mouth, filling it fully now. She played with his balls a little tugging, and squeezing in a way that he loved.

She hollowed her cheeks before pulling of his dripping cock. Her hand moved around the base of him. She cleared her throat.

“Enjoying yourself, my love? I am just giving you pleasure.” , The Vestige said to Sotha Sil. He sat up on his elbows now looking at her. His red eyes drifted down watching her hand moving languid, slowly around him. If there ever had been a time he felt insane now would be it. There had been many times like this before The Vestige, yet it all felt so different. He had loved all his previous partners one way or another, but this cut deep into his heart, and soul. Even he was at an lost for words. No sentence he could string together would ever show The Vestige how much he had cared, and even loved her. He couldn’t help but only give her nods of his head, and toothy smiles.

She began sucking him off again. Swirling, sucking, nibbling just so slightly, he wanted it again, and again. His breathing had become ragged, and heavy his cock leaking pre-cum he knew that this would soon be over, and that they’d have to return to their paths. Maybe The Vestige was right about enjoying the time that had together, not to measure it in years, but it small moments. To enjoy it before they both met their ends, however long that would take.

Sotha Sil could feel it. The buzzing, electricity in his groin, and the base of his spine. The world felt heavier than an Dwemer Centurion, and hotter than Red Mountains lave pools. It was the moment the lightning streaked the sky, but you had not heard its deafening cracks. Sotha Sils’ mouth fell open, his eyes rolled back before close. Everything felt to much. He could barely breathe.

The dam broke, water overspilling Sotha Sil thrusted harder, and faster in The Vestiges hands, as she worked him over the line. His cum spilling out, and onto her Bosmers hands. His cum was thick, and came in steady streams as she helped him through his orgasm prolonging his pleasure. He let out animalistic moans, and curses. Then it was too much even for him. He grabbed at he wrist stopping The Vestige from torturing his cock. He breathed heavily, and was coated in a layer of sweat. He released her wrist, and she let goof his softening member. He sat up on palms, before resigning to dropping ungracefully to the furs, and pillows below. His heart raced, his mind fogged he was content.

The Vestige looked down at her cum coated hand curious she taste his cum. It nearly tasted the same as before slightly saltier. Still she did not mind it. She wiped her hands on the fur. It would have to be cleaned. She hoped the cleaners would not ask what happened to the luxurious furs. Then she crawled up to lay beside Sotha Sil laying her head upon his chest. He wrapped one of his arms around her holding her close to him stroking her shoulder. He took in an deep breath of air before finally reopening his eyes, moving his head to look down at the small elf cuddling up to him. She was already looking up at him, and gave him a small, bashful smile.

“I... love you Sil.” , She said. The Clockwork said nothing back, but he did kiss The Vestige long, and slow. They both knew it was enough for the other, and settled down to spare a few quiet moments with each other before the wheel turned yet again.


End file.
